1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and in particular to applications in computer memory systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oracle's Siebel Customer Relationship Management (CRM) Software utilizes eScript as a scripting language. The scripting language of eScript is based on JavaScript. Siebel allows manual analysis eScripts to provide quality assurance. During manual quality assurance, eScripts are selected and checked for non-functional scripting issues, for example like missing explicit object releases for instantiated objects. When the selected eScript contains any scripting issue, the information is noted. Multiple problems exist with the current method of quality assurance of eScripts. Manual analysis is prone to multiple errors. The examination of each eScript is a time intensive analysis wherein an individual may be distracted or become exhausted; thereby the individual is incapable of performing an equal and high-quality analysis of each eScript.
Manual quality assurance of an eScript requires numerous analysis steps throughout the lifecycle of the eScript. Senior developers often manually verify the eScript analysis of junior developers. In addition to the multitier system of analysis, Oracle Siebel provides a service called “Siebel Configuration and Scripting Review”. Siebel Configuration and Scripting Review is a costly and time intensive system, and the system is not complete in terms of identifying scripting issues during eScript analysis.